Conventional vehicle headlamps employ multiple components (e.g., a light source, collector, and light distributor). These headlamps are also subject to dimensional constraints associated with the lens shapes necessary to produce the required light output pattern (e.g., low-beam headlamp pattern, high-beam headlamp pattern, etc.). Light transmission efficiency is also a problem as conventional vehicular headlamps do not exceed 50% efficiency. Accordingly, these headlamps require significant energy usage. Hence, conventional headlamp options with a low profile and high light transmission efficiency are not available.
Conventional vehicle headlamp assemblies also can suffer a reduction in light transmission efficiency when integrated into the aesthetic and/or aerodynamic aspects of vehicle designs. For example, many vehicles require headlamp assemblies to sweep or curve in an upward and vehicle-rearward fashion along the driver and passenger side of the vehicle. Consequently, the exit surfaces of these headlamp assemblies often require some curvature and orientation that can interfere with efficient light transmission.
Vehicle headlamp components, modules and assemblies with high transmission efficiency and design shape flexibility are therefore desirable to address these problems. In addition, improvements in light transmission efficiency can be manifested in better packaging efficiency through smaller vehicle headlamp designs.